It's Gonna Be Love
by ellallure
Summary: Song fic; about how Harry and Ginny got together, and how their relationship bloomed. R&R!


IT'S GONNA BE LOVE

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story! J.K owns all of them. The song does not belong to me, it belongs to Mandy Moore, or whoever wrote the song. The idea and plot of this story belongs to me. This is my first fanfiction, so please, be gentle! Read and Review please! muah

****

**

* * *

Time I've been patient for so long  
how can I pretend to be so strong?**

Ginny sat there in his arms thinking; she wondered how did it. She wondered how she could have been so patient to wait for him to notice her. It took him 6 long years to notice her as more than Ron's little sister. She waited those 6 years; she knew that there was no one else for her.

After the incident in her 1st year with the chamber of secrets, she had feared he would never see her as the strong, young woman she usually is. She feared he would always see her as the pathetic little girl who got lost in memory. All that changed in her 5th year, his 6th.

**  
Looking at you baby  
Feeling it too baby**

flashback

_It was a cold day in November. Ginny sat outside looking at the lake. She was thinking about Harry Potter – of course. Not much else had crossed her mind these past few weeks. Things had been different ever since that fateful day on the first of September._

_She was looking for a place to sit on the train, as all the other compartments were filled, so she ended up sitting with Harry. They talked, and learned things about the other they never knew. They became fast friends. Best friends. It was a rare occurrence that they weren't seen together. With Ron finally admitting his feelings for Hermione, the 2 were off in their own world, leaving their best friend in the dust. Ginny was there through time hard time while Harry learned to cope without his 2 best friends. _

_As she sat there recalling the events leading up to their friendship, Harry came up and sat beside her. No words were needed. Their eyes spoke more than words could ever say. At that moment, Ginny knew that Harry loved her, and Harry knew that he loved her. Together, they leaned in for a kiss that would later be known as their purest moment of love, the first time they could break the tension they'd felt for those long years: their escape._

**  
If I'm asking you to hold me tight  
then it's gonna be all right**

With Ginny in his arms, Harry finally felt complete. He never knew a love could be this grand. He never knew love was more than a simple word before Ginny. She was always there for him, and he knew she always would be. He knew he could turn to her for anything, and she wouldn't judge him. She would help him. She was his rock; the one thing in his life he felt was stationary. He would never feel alone again.

_flashback_

_It was just over a month since Harry finally realized his feelings for Ginny and acted on them. It had been just over a month since they finally came together. Christmas holidays were just around the corner. Harry fretted about what he should get Ginny for Christmas. He couldn't get her a book like he usually got Hermione. What do you get a girl for Christmas? He sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room pondering what to get his girlfriend (he loved saying that) for Christmas. _

_The doors burst open, Dumbledore following them. Harry looked up at the sound. He froze when he noticed the look on Dumbledore's face. This was not a happy meeting. Harry sprung from his chair. He didn't want to know who he lost this time. He didn't want to know who he would never see again. _

"_Harry, sit down. I'd like to talk to you" Dumbledore said in a serene, almost calm voice. His tone made Harry calm enough to sit. Dumbledore then proceeded to inform him of the latest events. He told him of Snape's betrayl, he told him of Draco's oath to the side of the light, and lastly, he told him of death. Harry broke down when he heard the news. Remus Lupin could no longer come to visit. Remus Lupin, Moony, was dead. He was on a mission with Snape, who turned to the dark, and killed Remus Lupin. _

_Harry ran from the room. He ran out the doors leading to the Quidditch pitch. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He cried for the lost of his parents, he weeped for the loss of his godfather, and finally, he mourned the loss of the man he had come to see as a father. _

_He didn't know how long he sat there and cried. He didn't know when Ginny appeared beside him. He just wept. He wept until no more tears would come. Then, he just sat there. Ginny, sensing he needed comfort came nearer. What she heard next would break her heart. The pain and sorrow in the voice of her love would haunt her for the rest of her life._

"_Ginny, please, hold me. Never let me go, please" as he broke down once more._

**It's gonna be love  
It's gonna be great  
It's gonna be more than I can take**

Ginny, still in Harry's arms, sighed contently. She loved Harry. She knew she loved him from that first moment she saw him on platform 9 ¾. She fell in love with the calm, innocent young boy, not the wizard famous for 'defeating' the dark lord. She never knew how to tell him. Her first year, she was too shy to even talk to him, and after the incident in the chamber of secrets, she feared he would never know how she felt. After they became best friends, she feared ruining the only relationship she had ever developed with her love. She feared losing the best she ever had – and would ever have.

"Harry, do you remember the first time we said I love you?" Ginny asked Harry, almost smirking.

"Ginny, do you have to bring that up? I thought we were done making fun of me. But yes, to answer your question, of course I remember. How could I forget?" Harry responded exasprately.

_flashback_

_It was nearing midnight on New Years Eve, everyone who stayed for Christmas holidays, was in the Great Hall. Dumbledore decided to have a party for all who stayed celebrating the New Year. There was music, food, the lights were dim; it was the perfect setting for what Harry had planned. He was planning on telling Ginny he loved her. He knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her, but neither had come out and said the actual words; it was understood. But Harry knew Ginny longed to hear the words, he knew she longed to hear his voice confessing his love. _

_Harry was petrified. He never knew what love was before Ginny; he had never spoken those 3 words. As simple as they may seem, they were very difficult for him to say. What if Ginny didn't say them back? That was what was holding him back. The fear of rejection._

_It was around 11 O'clock when Harry finally decided to say it. He pulled Ginny out onto the dance floor, and held her close as a slow song started playing. Strangely enough, it was a muggle song. Must have been Dumbledores' doing. _

**It's gonna be free  
It's gonna be real  
It's gonna change everything I feel**

_As he held her close, he knew it was time to say it. Before he could say a single word, he heard words next to his ear, and a soft flutter of lips mixed with the warm breath he knew belonged to Ginny._

_"I love you Harry, I always have, and I always will"_

_Harry was stunned to say the least. His mouth dropped open in shock. He was supposed to say that! Wasn't it the guys' job to say those words first? Ginny beat him to it! He stopped moving, his mouth dropped open in shock. He stared wide eyed at Ginny. She feared she said the wrong thing at the wrong moment. She dropped her head and turned to leave._

**It's gonna be sad  
It's gonna be true  
**

_Harry, finally coming to his senses, grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him, meeting her lips in a passionate kiss. When he released her, he looked deep into her eyes and finally said what he'd been meaning to say all night._

_"I love you too Ginny, with all my heart." Their lips met in a kiss once more._

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you baby  
It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love**

_End Flashback_

Ginny was now giggling at the memory. He was so shy! It was the cutest thing. He made her so happy, happier then she'd ever been. She never knew this kind of happiness could even exist. Thinking about how happy she was now, made her remember a time that was not so happy. What brought them together, almost tore them apart.

_flashback_

_Ginny sat in the common room of Gryffindor tower doing her homework. At least, trying to do her homework. She couldn't concentrate; her thoughts were elsewhere - on a raven-haired boy with emerald eyes. _

_She jumped when she heard yelling coming from the boys' dormitory to her left. Ron and Hermione at it again. They were always either arguing, or making up from an argument. Ginny rolled her as at the immaturity. Irritated as she was, her ears perked up to hear a bit more. _

_"Ron! We're just friends Ron. Why can't you see that? That's it, I am done with this. I'm through with your jealousy! I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" and with that, Hermione stormed down the stairs and out the door, most likely heading towards the library._

_Ginny was in shock. Ron and Hermione fought all the time, but never like this, never with such hate and anger evident in their voices. Ginny was still in shock as Ron slowly made his way over to her and sat next to her on the couch._

_"So, you heard everything" Ron said in such a defeated voice, it made Ginny want to cry. He looked so down, so depressed, and so lost. After all the years of hearing about Hermione from Ron, she knew he wouldn't be able to survive without her. She didn't know what to expect next. She did the only thing she could, she leaned over and took her closest brother in his arms while he sobbed of a broken heart, and likely over his own stupidity._

**Time am I restless or a fool?  
How can you pretend to be so cruel?  
Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby**

_A few days later, Harry and Ginny were getting annoyed at Ron's constant need to supervise them. He didn't care that her and Harry were dating before the break up, but now, now he was following them everywhere! To make sure that Harry didn't do anything 'indecent to his baby sister'. Ginny wanted to sock one to him. He'd certainly deserve it. He was driving Harry away from her. Harry was starting to feel weird about dating his best friends' little sister, he was pulling away from her._

_Just when Ginny thought she was going to lose him, Luna came into the picture. Thank Merlin for Luna. She both scared and intriguied Ron. But it got Ron out of their hair. _

**Maybe it's me baby  
Maybe it's true baby**

_A month and a half later, Ron admitted that he had fallen for Luna. Harry was shocked to say the least, but happy for his almost brother. Harry was even more shocked about the couple that was announced 2 days later – Hermione was with Neville. She was happier than Harry had ever seen her. _

_End Flashback_

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Ginny as she snuggled closer. The thought that he almost lost her scared him to death. He didn't know what he'd do without her. He was so deeply in love with her, it scared him. He never knew how to express love until her. Hell, he never even knew what it was before her. He thought back to the night when they expressed their love in the most intimate way possible.

_flashback_

_It was their 6th month aniversary. Harry was nervous beyond belief. He was almost as nervous as he was on New Years Eve – but not quite. He had planned an extravagant evening for his love. She had no idea that he even remembered the date. But he remembered, and he remembered it well. It was 6th months to this day when he first kissed Ginny. He could never forget that. _

_After he got everything set up in the Astronomy tower, he left to search for Ginny. Just as he had hoped, she was in the common room, reading a book. He swore she was turning more and more into Hermione everyday. But she didn't flaunt her intelligence, that's one of the things he loved about her. He walked over to her, smiling when he realized she didn't know he was coming. He snuck up behind her and nuzzled her neck. She jumped and turned around, when she realized who it was; she brought his lips to hers in a quick kiss. Sparks flew. _

**Maybe it's everything were dreaming of  
We waited long enough**

_"Come with me, I have a surprise for you. You're going to love it" Harry proceded to grab her hand, and drag her to the astronomy tower. _

_Reaching the door, he covered her eyes with his hands, and let her inside. When he uncovered her eyes, she gasped with surprise. In the centre of the room, viewing the stars, there was a blanket with food spread out on it. All around the room candles were aglow. It was beautiful; candles glowing of all different colours, turning the room into a rainbow of colours. When she turned to hug Harry, he wasn't there. He was already sitting on the blanket. She made her way over to him and sat down._

_Talking quietly, about nothing in particular, they enjoyed the meal Harry had set up for her. When they finished, Harry cleared away the plates and extra food. He lay back on the blanket, gazing up at the stars. Ginny laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat._

**The sooner you let two hearts beat together  
the sooner you know this love is forever**

_She sat up, still leaning on his chest, and slowly brought her lips to his. It was a kiss full a passion, full of trust, and above all; full of love. When the kiss ended, leaving them breathless, Ginny decided it was time. She pulled her shirt over her head and leaned back down to kiss him once more. When this kiss broke, Harry looked into her eyes._

_"Are you sure?" Harry asked the three words he needn't have asked; her eyes said everything. She was ready, and she wanted to more than anything. His arm snaked around to the back of her neck, and pulled her down to resume kissing._

_On that warm night in May, they expressed their love in the highest way possible; they made love._

_End flashback_

Harry blushed lightly at this memory. Ginny looked at him questionably, and asked him what he was thinking about.

"Just remembering what helps me produce the best patronus charm the world has ever seen." Harry responded playfully, resulting in Ginny turning bright red, lightly smacking him.

**It's gonna be me baby  
It's gonna be you**

Harry knew he was happy with Ginny, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Being the end of his 7th year, and her 6th year, he figured this timing was better than anything else. He had brought her up to their astronomy tower, to remanice about their past year together. He knew they hadn't been together more than 7 months, but he felt their love was strong enough to survive anything, which is why he brought her back up here. He was going to ask her a question that would change her life forever. He untangled himself from her arms and lowered himself onto one knee. Looking deep into her eyes, he pulled a case from his pocket. Grasping her hand, he began the speech he had prepared over 2 weeks ago.

**It's gonna be real**

"Ginny, I love you with all my heart. Without you, I don't know where I would be. I don't know how I would have survived everything that has happened these past 9 months. I wouldn't have survived Remus' death if you weren't there for me. You are my rock. You are my life. I need you, and I'm hoping you need me the same way. What I am about to ask you, will surprise and shock you. I know we're young, but I feel that we will be together forever anyways. Ginny, my love, will you do me the honour of being my wife? Will you marry me?"

Ginny was stunned. She knew he loved her, but she didn't know it was to this extent. Coming out of her daze, she through her arms around him and kissed him with such passion, it's a wonder the room didn't catch fire. Pulling away from the kiss, she muttered the 1 word Harry longed to hear.

"Yes." And kissed him again.

**It's gonna be love**


End file.
